bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lölle1988
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Binding of Isaac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ??? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomspeaker (Talk) 17:12, August 5, 2012 I'm very disappointed!!! Just signed up because i found something intresting out about "The Dice". So i made an edit. A few minutes later i got blocked by Doomspeaker for NO REASON for 1 Year.... If a normal user should not be able to make any edits than don't give them the permission for, but don't block him/her for no reason. Better discuss i like an adult but don't react like a child!!!!!!!!Lölle1988 (talk) 17:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :L What was the edit you made? -Faw On the ??? page i wrote that the dice is unlocked by killing moms heart with magdalene. Doomspeaker changed it back for no reason and also blocked me till 5.aug 2013. I don't know what i did wrong because i only wanted to be a help for other players. If i shouldn't have been alowed to change the entry i don't understand why i had the permission to do that. I also don't unsterstand why i've been completly blocked and have no permission to write back on doomspeaker talk page.... if i made a mistake i appologize for that but i should be no reason to be blocked. i'm open to discuss and if someone tells me i made a mistake i'm open to listen and wouldn't do that again.... but this way i'm very disappointed that someone is treaded that way. I hope you understand Lölle1988 (talk) 19:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you don't unlock the D6 by beating the game as Maggy, it's unlocked for beating the game as ???, the information is already on that page, and if so, why would you put it on ???'s page? It would of been on Maggy's page. I can understand why the edit would be undone, but I don't know why he would block you for a year. The wiki has been under a few vandal attacks, so I'll explain the situation to Doom and we'll see where it goes. -Faw Oh Dear I thought first that ??? stands for unknown... Ok than it was really my fault. I'm really sorry for that. If i'll get another chance i'll promise that if i'm not sure about something i will contact an admin to ask before i chance something. I finished with maggy and unlocked the D6 so everytime i start with isaac he will start with that item. I'm very sorry about that and thank you very very much for trying to explain it to doom. Have a nice day Thanks a lot !!!!!!!!!! Lölle1988 (talk) 20:14, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Is it possilbe that this is a bug? i promise that i've never finished the game 10 times... first 1 time with isaac and since then with maggy. and now the 6d are unlocked after beating the womb with maggy... i'm quite not sure about that but it is so.... hmmm I'll look into the bug. -Faw Ban has been removed. Sorry about that, but we recently experience lots of vandalism. In this case, it seemed obvious, since any other user could have checked what maggy is supposed to unlock by looking at the corresponding page and leave a message about any bug on the talk page. Also edits of this kind are always fishy, since there are no edit notes etc. How should you know this all? Look around and see how other people do it, or do as the first message you recieve after registering here says: Ask an Admin (like me). As for the bug: My bet's on Ankh, an item that revieves you as ??? after you die once. Doomspeaker Talk 21:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh god, this makes much more sense. -Faw well thats kinda broken if it works i keep forgeting that title! ^ thats my message ^ Thinkthelink (talk) 23:53, August 5, 2012 (UTC)thinkthelink Oh! Now i remember. Of corse i died an i had the Ankh.... So i became ??? ? Now it all makes sense... Thanks for unblocking me!!! greets from Austria Lölle1988 (talk) 05:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool, someone else from ÖSTERREICH. ;P Doomspeaker Talk 07:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC)